


Rock Days!!

by yukisadah



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Rom AU, Preschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisadah/pseuds/yukisadah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rom is an average young man in his twenties. He took in three stray children, works an average day job, and does his best to be a good father. Music his passion, a passion his trouble-maker children share. Along the way, there will be tears and laughs, times of revelations and times of relaxation, when the past comes back to haunt them and when the road to the future is just ahead. It's a long and hard road raising children, and Rom is learning this as he goes along. Still, he wouldn't trade any of them for the world.</p>
<p>A series of drabbles set in an AU where Rom is the adoptive father to preschool age Crow, Aion, and Yaiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was a struggle. Still not confident in my abilities to write these fellas, but I'm doing my best. Since these are drabbles, they'll mostly be short. Not sure when the next one will be done, whenever inspiration strikes I suppose. Feel free to leave suggestions on what to do with this AU in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“All of you, get up, it’s time for school,” the blond male called out, throwing open the door to the room his charges slept in.

Rom was a fairly young man, only in his mid-twenties, working a day job and taking care of his children. In a word, he was average. The children were, of course, not his own. He was unmarried, and more interested in men than women in any case. The three kids were strays, children he had picked up along the way as he meandered through life. They had each come from  different places and had different stories to them, though he had yet to know completely of any of their pasts.

The house they lived in was a fairly small one, with two bedrooms and a bathroom. The three had to share a bedroom, a fact they often grumbled about, but Rom knew they secretly enjoyed being together. Of course, he would have to get them separate rooms when they were older. Perhaps he could put a wall in somewhere? Well, he still had time.

At the moment, the three were sleeping together on their bed, buried under layers of white blankets and pillows, a sea of cloth obscuring them from view. Giving a sigh, the male marched over to the bed, pulling the covers off, “You have to go to school, come on, wake up now.”

“The Dark Lord, Aion, has no time to waste with such foolish things,” a muffled reply called back, a child with even lighter blond hair pulling the covers back and over the bottom half of his face.

“I agree, there is no point in attending such a place with young children, hence, I will also not be attending,” another voice called out, a brunette pulling on the covers along with the other blond.

“I’d rather sleep than spend my time with those cattle! I’m not going to school,” the last child, the smallest of the three, grumbled, also pulling on the covers.

“Hey, you three, let go of the covers,” Rom commanded, pulling against the combined force of the young children, “I don’t care if you don’t want to go to school, you have to!”

“No way, we’re staying right here!” the red and black-haired boy argued, unwilling to give in to his guardian’s commands.

Realizing he was getting nowhere by chastising them, the adult paused, deciding to take a different approach. Clearing his throat, he spoke, “It’s important to go to school so you can get an education and get out there. If you get a job, you can make money and follow your dreams. You need an education to get a job, and if you do that, then your dream of making music will surely come true one day.”

“Music…? Going to school can help us make music?” the smallest questioned, pausing in his pulling.

“If that is indeed so, then, hence…” the brown-haired boy started, also pausing in his battle of tug of war.

“I, Aion, should fulfill the necessary quest of attending school,” the tallest of the three relented, continuing to hold the covers over his mouth, but relaxing his grip on it.

“Alright, good. Let’s go then, Yaiba, Crow, Aion,” Rom gave a nod, letting go of the comforter as well. Placing a hand on his hip, he looked towards the children, “Get ready, I’ll have breakfast on the table and then we can leave.”

Receiving a chorus of responses in the affirmative, the man turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Brushing his hair back, the man pulled on his glasses and made his way to the kitchen. He had to wear more formal clothing for his job, unfortunately, so every morning he would style his messy hair in a clean and combed look, then put on his suit and glasses.

Rom was an average business man living an average life, but there was one thing he was truly passionate about. Music. It was a passion his children shared, and the three would make “music” together. Of course, the children were too young to have the musical capabilities someone older would, but they were talented. Each knew how to play the guitar, and every night the four of them would sing and play together. Aion would come up with songs, and Crow, the smallest of the three, would write lyrics for them.

It was their shared dream to have a band one day. A dream that Rom had had from his own youth. He had been part of a band once, though that had fallen apart in a messy way he did not want to revisit. After all, that person had…

“Rom! Food!” a voice broke him out of his thoughts, catching the man’s attention. Looking down at his pant leg, he blinked at Crow pulling on him and pointing up at the stove. Following the other’s finger, his eyes widened at the sight of the smouldering eggs.

“Ah! Hold on, Crow! Go sit at the table with Aion and Yaiba while I take care of this,” Rom exclaimed, quickly turning off the stove and picking up the pan. Moving over to the sink, the blue-eyed male rapidly turned on the faucet and ran cold water over the smoking food, a pile of ash the only thing left remaining.

Staring at the remains of their breakfast in the sink, the man gave a sigh and turned to the refrigerator, pulling out the milk he reached into one of the pantry drawers and grabbed some of the breads they kept there. Looked like it was going to be bread and milk for breakfast. Again.

After a hectic meal, with Crow demanding to take all of the milk because the others “were tall enough already as is!”, the quartet filed out of the house and into the van outside. Making sure that the three were safely buckled into the back, Rom pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, keeping his eyes on the street as he listened to the kids argue in the back.

They used to play music in the morning, but after a particular incident with a patch of ice, it was decided that the usual battle of the radio be postponed to the afternoon only when Rom was more alert.

It was a quick ride to the preschool, only a handful of minutes away from their home, which was a bonus as the man had to rush to work right after. Pulling up to the curve, the blond man waited for the children to unbuckle and exit the vehicle, turning to watch as they each got out.

“Now, you three do your best to behave. I have to work a bit late today, so you’ll have to stay late,” he explained, keeping his eyes on the three.

“Of course, we always behave!” Crow responded indignantly, as if he didn’t get in trouble everyday.

“I shall do my best to reign in my dark aura,” Aion replied, putting a hand over his mouth as he spoke.

“We will be here waiting, hence, there is no need for you to worry,” Yaiba added, nodding his head.

Out of the three of them, Yaiba was perhaps the best behaved. Each of them had their quirks, but they were his children. Although they often got in trouble, it wasn’t always for reasons they could control. Aion, for once, couldn’t speak to anyone unless he covered his face. It was some sort of social anxiety he had, something Rom had accidentally forgot to explain to the teachers. They had, apparently, attempted to force the child to speak without covering his face, which had led to an accident last week.

Yaiba was, as previously stated, the best behaved of the three. Still, his strange way of speaking turned off the other children, and they seemed to ridicule him for it. There were times Rom had been called in because the boy had gotten into a fight with other children over their teasing of him.

Crow was, of course, also not without fault. The boy was fairly small and short for his age, but had the ego of a giant. For a reason even Rom did not know, the child would call those around him “cattle”, causing a number of angry fights and incidents. It didn’t help that he often said the wrong thing, only serving to increase the number of fights he got into.

All three of his children were problem kids, getting into fights and not having very many friends among the other students. It was no wonder the teachers would always give Rom an understanding and pitying look every time he came in for a meeting with them.

Giving a nod to the three, he watched as they scrambled into the school each fighting the other to step in first. Letting out a sigh at the sight, the man merely shook his head and turned his eyes back to the road, ready to begin his trek to work.

It was going to be a long day, he could feel it.


	2. A Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know hedgehogs like to climb things, but then have no idea how they get down? So they just. Let themselves fall. Sometimes they break their spines, it's a real problem.
> 
> Poor Rom has to deal with this in his smallest child, Crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was decidedly easier to write, and I think it's kinda cute! As usual, if you got any ideas for next chapter, feel free to comment with 'em!

“...Right...if I do that, then…” Rom muttered to himself, seated at the kitchen table inside his home. Spread out in front of him atop the tan-colored wooden top of the light-colored kitchen table were numerous papers and receipts, piled up and thrown about in seemingly hazardous ways, pencils and pens scattered among them.

It was a Saturday afternoon in the spring, and the man found himself having a dilemma. He had to keep their finances in order, but things just weren’t adding up. When the blue-eyed male had taken in the three children, one after the other, he had known his spending habits would have to be adjusted to fit caring for the kids as well. He was careful with his money as it had been, so it hadn’t seemed like such an issue at the time. He had, of course, underestimated how much it cost to care for three young children.

Still, he thought to himself, glancing out the window at the kids playing in the backyard, it was worth it to see them happy. When he had first brought them in, Rom had wondered if he would ever get any of them to smile. Looking at them now, it was a relief to see his fears had been unfounded. Giving a smile of his own at the thought, the blond was reminded once more as to why he worked so hard everyday. The kids were definitely worth it. Sure, they could be rowdy and unruly at times, but they were his kids. His family.

Turning his gaze back to the papers, the father kept the small smile upon his face as he picked up the pen once more. The three children were outside in the yard, playing around with sticks and doing whatever it was kids did to entertain themselves. Last he had heard, the three were acting as rockstars, each using a stick as some sort of “legendary guitar” and singing together. It was an adorable sight, and one that reminded him of his own days of pretend in the past. To be honest, he hadn’t been too different from the kids when he was a child himself.

A knock on the window caught his attention once more, turning up from his papers for the second time in the past five minutes, the blond stared at the child looking back at him from behind the glass. Yaiba stood, looking a bit apprehensive, one fist raised to knock on the glass once more. Wondering what the boy could want, Rom gave him a questioning look and, even though he knew the brown-haired boy could not hear him, questioned, “What’s wrong?”

Whether the boy had heard him or not, which was highly unlikely, but then again, the child had amazingly good hearing, the brunette gestured with his thumb behind him.

Following Yaiba’s hand, the blond stared at the sight that greeted him. Aion stood underneath the large white oak tree that towered over their backyard, staring up through the leaves at something among the tree branches. Crow was nowhere in sight.

The lack of Crow wasn’t necessarily a huge worry, the child often wandered off alone, but he always came back, and their neighbourhood was far from dangerous. Although the boy seemed to enjoy playing with other children often, he would get into funks now and again where he wanted to be alone. Rom wasn’t about to fault him for it, so the man let the boy get over the feelings on his own and come back when he was ready to play with everyone again.

Still, what exactly was Aion looking at in the tree? A bit worried about what may be lurking among the trees, knowing the child, it could be anything from a dangerous animal to a baby bird, Rom stood up from his seat with a sigh and pushed in his chair. He’d have to deal with this later, right now he had to check out what had the little “dark god's” attention.

Stepping into the bright sunlight, the blond shielded his eyes and removed his glasses, blue gaze sensitive to the glaring light that streamed down in the warm weather. The glasses were mostly for appearances sake, though they did help with reading, so he tended to wear them when he was working as he just had been. Besides that, his simple outfit of jeans and a band t-shirt were different from his working clothes, that is, the usual grey suit he wore. Rom much preferred what he wore on his days off.

Walking over to the red-eyed child, the man called out, “Aion, what are you looking at--?” pausing mid-sentence as he spotted exactly what the child had been gazing at.

Up in the tree, Crow clung to one of the branches of the three, fairly high up and looking uncertain as to how to get down. The red and black-haired boy seemed almost frustrated in his inability to get down, staring at the ground with a sour expression.

Next to Rom, Aion spoke up, “Rodent, Rom has come to help you get down from your pathetic situation,” he called up, words a bit muffled by the hand he placed over his face.

“S-Shut up, I can get down myself!” the other boy hissed, bristling at the other’s words.

For reasons beyond what Rom could conceive, Aion had taken to referring to Crow as a rodent. There was no discernable reason the man could tell, but then again, children were strange. These children most of all.

“Crow, hang on, I’ll get you down in a moment,” the man called up, turning his gaze down to the trunk. Alright, now, how exactly was he going to do this? He couldn’t climb up as easily as a child could, weighing much more and being too much for certain branches to handle. Perhaps he could get a ladder and pick Crow up? The boy was small enough that it would work easily enough.

“N-No! I’m great enough that I can get down on my own,” the smallest of his three children protested, tightening his grip on the branch he lay on.

Before Rom could act, the child had moved first, a determined look on his face as he let go of the branch. Blue eyes widened at the sight, and the man was sure his heart stopped as the boy fell to the ground, red eyes shut tight as he came closer to the ground.

Moving before he could think, the blond threw himself forward and outstretched his arms, just barely managing to catch the boy. Laying out on the ground, Rom let out a sigh of relief, glad to feel the decidedly unbroken and very much alive boy in his grasp. Standing up, he held Crow in his arms and turned around to face Aion so the boy could see his “brother” was alright.

“S-See! I told you I could do it on my own!” the boy crowed, giving a shaky smile. It was obvious to anyone that the fall had frightened him, but Rom would spare him the comment on that. He had to at least leave the kid some form of dignity.

Letting out a sigh, the man turned back to the house and began walking inside, having had enough of a scare for today to last a lifetime, “I think it’s time we all go inside, that’s enough playing around for today.”

Yaiba appeared next to him, how long the boy had been there, Rom couldn’t say, and he almost jumped when the other spoke up, “I agree. Crow foolishly climbed up and was unable to get down, hence, we should play inside where it is safer. Besides, there is a new music video I’ve been meaning to show everyone,” the child agreed, adjusting his glasses.

“...This dark god supposes it would be for the best if we returned indoors,” Aion agreed after a moment, seeming a bit shaken up himself over Crow’s leap out of the tree.

The rest of the day was spent inside, the four listening to music and practicing guitar together until it was time for dinner. The papers on the table were left forgotten, though Rom would have to come back to them later.

For now, he had something more important to do.

Be with his kids


	3. A Different Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rom is reading. Rom is reading and remembering. Remembering a lost love, a dead dreams, the back of a certain idol he once held close. Rom is remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not like that, you sick fucks.

Putting aside his spectacles, Rom let out a sigh and placed the novel he had been reading face down on his chest, the crisp pages still open against the covers he lay under. It was around ten-thirty at night, he would garner to say, and his eyes were beginning to burn. Reading was enjoyable, of course it was, a nice nighttime activity he could lose himself in when the kids were asleep. During the day, the little monsters ran around, causing trouble and begging for attention, it was harder to find the peace and tranquility necessary for reading.

So, every night after the battle to put the three children to bed, Rom would pull out one of his books and lose himself in a story. Nighttime was his time for a break. A time when he would put aside his work, his worries about the children, his painful memories of lost dreams and dead friendships, and find himself in another world. It was nice, really it was.

Tonight the male had found himself reading a novel about love. One that hit a little too close to him. Two people in love with a dream, one moves forward, throwing the other aside, to read that dream. It hurt. How similar it was to his own situation. He had managed to get through almost half of it, trying in vain to keep his personal thoughts and memory at bay, but in the end, he needed a break.

Shuzo. The book reminded him of Shuzo, his lost love, the one who had become a successful singer and left him behind to become a businessman barely making ends meet. He wanted to hate the other, really Rom did, but he just...couldn’t. He loved Shuzo, even now, despite what the other had done. It was in times like these, his most vulnerable moments, that he remembered the other.

Sure, he still saw his ex-boyfriend now and then. Saw him on television, on screens in the city, playing at concerts with screaming fans. Apparently the newly blond man had two kids of his own he had adopted, though that had done nothing to slow down his skyrocket into music fame. In fact, the children enhanced it. Shuzo would take the kids to shows, they were talented in their own right, and use them for publicity.

It was disgusting.

Still, compared to Rom’s struggling finances and rowdy trio of children, perhaps Shuzo was the one who had superseded him completely. While the taller man was working constantly, solving battles between his kids, and coming into school for meetings with the teachers almost every other day, Shuzo was singing in concerts and singing autographs. The other had managed to make their dreams come true. Alone.

“...Rom?”

A tiny voice cut into the man’s thoughts, shifting his attention back into reality. Turning his head to the side, the man blinked at the child standing bashfully before him.

Yaiba’s hands were behind his back, and the little brunette seemed almost embarrassed to be standing before the other. Speaking of, what could he be doing up so late, at this hour? Rom had put he, Aion, and Crow to bed two and a half hours ago! Shifting his position, the father placed his book on the side table, closed and forgotten, though his page was marked, and turned to the child, “What’s wrong, Yaiba?”

“I...I must admit, there was an issue with my resting..hence…” the boy spoke in his usual strange manner, lacing his hands together as he trailed off. Yes, he was certainly embarrassed by what Rom could guess was a nightmare. He could only be thankful he hadn’t gone to sleep himself yet.

Letting out a huff of air with a smile, Rom pat the space beside him in the large bed, “Why don’t you join me, then? I was beginning to get lonely myself, I could use the company,” he provided an excuse for the other, although it wasn’t altogether false.

“Certainly,” the younger nodded, climbing up onto the bed and hopping up beside his parental figure, “I owe you at least that much,” the glasses-less child agreed. Yes, he was fine with having an excuse to join the other on the bed, thank you very much. Not that he minded sleeping with Crow and Aion, but they didn’t provide the same...sense of protection that Rom did.

Putting his arm around the boy, Rom turned and clicked the light off, knowing it was about time he went to sleep anyway. He did have work in the morning, and he was more than ready to stop in the novel anyways. Settling down into the pillows and blankets, the man couldn’t stop the soft smile from spreading across his features as the other boy snuggled up to him, Yaiba foregoing his pride in lieu of getting his much needed rest.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad having kids. There were ups and downs, just like any other relationship had. Shuzo may have left him, have gone ahead and left Rom in the dust, but he still had this. At least he knew the kids were there for him, just like he would always be there for them. He wasn’t alone, and that was more than enough.

Although the kid were a handful, they were his handful. His trio of little idiots, kids who depended on him and needed him, kids who he needed just as much. The four of them kept each other grounded, and if keeping them meant he had to work overtime, attend meetings with their principal for their misbehaviors, and act as a father. Well, Rom couldn’t say he altogether minded that much.

And when he woke up the next morning to have his single child clinging to him turn into three little bundles of sleeping troublemakers, well, he couldn’t say he altogether minded that either.


End file.
